After Waiting for so Long
by Hydra-Star
Summary: Tatara's thoughts as he dies and when he finally sees Suzuno again.


**Disclaimers:** I don't own Fushigi Yuugi, Tatara, Suzuno, or anything else that has to do with Fushigi Yuugi. It belongs to Yuu Watase. I wish I did, though.  
  
And so, I use the last bit of my powers to destroy the evil thing that has hindered me. I push him in front of his own monster, spearing him with it's claw. But in doing so, I have sealed my death. I had to reach deep into my life force to find the power that it took to do that simple act. So I fall, as well as the monster. My two fellow Byakko Seishi as well as the seven Suzaku Seishi run to me.  
  
I hear Tokaki yell as he runs, but his voice already sounds far away. My dear friend lifts me into his arms and says, Tatara, hang on!  
  
Tokaki... Subaru... Forgive me... I manage to force out. It hurts to speak, but I know I must. There are things... Things that I must say... That I must convey to them before I leave this Earth. Especially to the young miko and her seishi that she loves so much. It seems the time has come... for me to go to heaven...  
  
You damned fool! Tokaki yells. What are you saying? We made a promise to Suzuno 90 years ago! That we would live together and die together! The red head one of the Suzaku Seishi says something, but I can barely hear it and I do not see what he does.  
  
You are... Tamahome? I ask to the man besides the miko. I have to tell him... To warn him... He only nodes, and I continue, telling him my story. Even though we knew we would be separated... Suzuno and I... The Byakko no Miko and I loved each other. Just as you and she love each other now. Each word hurt. Not only because I was dying, but because I was reliving memories. I was once again with Suzuno.  
  


~*~  
  


_ W-What? Where am I? *groan*  
  
Ah! I'm sorry! Did I land on you?  
  
It's all right. But who are you? You came out of the sky with a white light. Could you be... The Byakko no Miko?_  
  


~*~  


  
I have to continue. No matter how hard it is for me. I have to tell them. Though we had to part... Though we would never again be together, we had no regrets. If she returned to her world... Married another man... and had children... If she found happiness, then... If the woman I loved could be happy, then I could be happy.  
  


~*~  
  


_ You... What?  
  
I love you, Tatara. I know that you will never feel the same, but I do.  
  
You... You fool.... How could I not feel the same way, Suzi-chan? Oh course I love you... Of course I feel the same way...._  
  


~*~  
  


Our hearts had joined. And so, even if she lived in a different world from mine... My words begin to gain strength, even as my life fades away. the two of us were together. And always, always, I have held on to that feeling! And that's when it happened. I heard her voice. That lovely voice.  
  
Tatara... We'll always be together. Always... Her voice, passes through the dimensions, to meet my ears. The voice of my loved one. My Suzuno. And I close my eyes, one last time.  
  


~*~  
_  
_

  
  
**What is your second wish, my miko?**  
  
I... I wish for Tatara and I to be able to be together forever.  
  
**I'm sorry, but that is the one wish I cannot grant...**  
  
But... But you have to... I wished it and you... You just have to!  
  
Suzuno... Calm down. There's nothing we can do....  
  
I... I know. Then... Byakko... Please, if I cannot stay here, take me home, Byakko! take me home!  
  
  
  
Goodbye, Tatara. Goodbye.  
  
Suzuno! I... I love you, Suzuno!  
  


~*~  
  


I lift myself from my body. I am going... I am going to heaven. But I have to make a stop along the way. I can't go another moment without seeing her face. So I cross the dimensions, into a world that isn't my own. I stand on the snow, waiting.  
  
A boy opens the door. He looks at me, amazed. More men come up behind him, looking just as surprised as he dose. Says the first one.  
  
It's all true?! Says another. But I'm paying any attention to them. Behind them... That's where she is. I can see her now, looking just as she did 90 years ago.  
  
She asks, almost as if she can't believe that's it's me. But it is. And she's here now. With me. Once again. She runs past the men, her braids flying out behind her, just like they always used to. She cries as she runs into my arms.  
  
My heart feels like it will burst, I'm so happy. It was worth the wait. No matter how long, I would wait again, just to be with her. And now, we'll be together forever. I will never let anything part us again, not even the gods.


End file.
